


the small things

by akikaji (botanicalskeleton)



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Given - Freeform, M/M, MafuYama, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/akikaji
Summary: Uenoyama is stress and Mafuyu accidentally breaks his guitar strings.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	the small things

Uenoyama was sat on his bed, his guitar in his hands, and sheets of paper scattered over his bed. Crumpled up paper was on the floor as well as his dirty clothes. Across from his bed was Mafuyu’s bed, and compared to his own it was spotless. He was trying to focus on one of his final projects for his music composition class but wasn’t doing so well.

Mafuyu though was watching him, and even though Uenoyama enjoyed it, it was making it harder. Though he knew that there were no bad intentions and that Mafuyu just enjoyed watching him write music. He did when they had band practice or when they started to work on their first album. Although it was still in the works and far from done. It was a slow process with these two in university now really. Akihiko was graduating at the end of the semester and that was stressing Uenoyama out as well. He was worried that he wouldn’t have time to make it to their graduation even though he and Mafuyu assured him it would be fine and they would.

He sighed and placed his head in his hands and groaned loudly. “I’ll never fucking finish this,” he muttered to himself and angrily rubbed his eyes. Mafuyu watched and carefully got up. He went over and climbed behind Uenoyama and laid his head on his shoulder, before slightly reaching up and kissing his jaw.

He turned his head and looked at Mafuyu and sighed. “I can’t do this. It- it’s impossible.” He groaned in frustration again and held his head in his hands. He felt his eyes tear up.

“You’re just, writing a song, no?” Mafuyu asked and Uenoyama nodded. “You’ve written them for the album Ue, you can do it.”

Uenoyama turned his head and stared at him. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and he could feel his blood begin to boil. If he could do it, then he would have done it already. But he couldn’t. He just couldn't. It was due at the end of the week and he just wasn’t getting it done.

Mafuyu’s knees were slightly digging into his back, but as Mafuyu shuffled it felt like a slight massage and nice. One that he wanted to continue. Thankfully he was warm with Mafuyu behind him. He was like a personal heater, no wonder sometimes he had Mafuyu sleep in his bed with him.

Uenoyama strung his guitar trying to figure some sort of melody. He prayed one would pop into his head and he could actually start. Mafuyu hummed along to the strumming and occasionally sang the “la, la la,” that he originally sang for him years back. The one that started this long journey somehow.

After a bit of time, and still no progress, Uenoyama was ready to give up. He was frustrated, and just didn't have an easy time with this. He could just study for his next exam instead.

“Don’t give up,” Mafuyu told him, gently grabbing the neck of his guitar. Uenoyama jerked it away quickly, but Mafuyu’s finger was stuck in the strings. As Uenoyama continued to pull it away, Mafuyu yelped and then they heard it. It was like everything moved in slow motion and Uenoyama felt his stomach drop further than it had already done. Both his and Mafuyu’s eyes widened as the string broke and they stared at it.

Mafuyu sat still and Uenoyama felt his blood begin to boil. Mafuyu broke the only strings he had at the moment and he couldn't get any until the store opened in a few days.

“Mafuyu!” He all but yelled, causing Mafuyu to jump and fall off of his bed. He landed with a loud thud and groaned. “You broke my strings. I - how the hell am I supposed to do anything now?!” Uenoyama continued to yell. Mafuyu just stared at him with his eyes wide and he felt his own eyes get teary. Uenoyama didn’t notice however, he just kept yelling how Mafuyu made things worse at the moment.

He knew that Ue didn’t mean anything he was saying and that he was just frustrated, he did. It still hurt just a little bit. Uenoyama got up and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Mafuyu was left on the floor and he sighed, he looked at the guitar and walked over and grabbed his phone.

**Mafuyu: I need help**

**Mafuyu: Ue is mad at me**

**Akihiko: Oh?**

**Akihiko: What happened? He’s not still stressed is he**

Akihiko had answered him so hopefully, he would be home. Thankfully he and Haruki lived together not far away. He slipped on his shoes and put on his sweatshirt, and quietly headed out. The sun had just set and there was a cool breeze that entangled him calmly and familiarly. Heading down the road, he listened to the air travel around him and through the leaves.

Within 10 minutes Mafuyu was standing outside of Akihiko’s. Part of him didn’t want to knock, as he could still feel that his eyes were watering. Not entirely from just Uenoyama anymore, but the breeze as well. He glanced down at his phone and saw there was nothing from Ue yet, so he probably didn’t notice that he was gone.

Biting his lip, he brushed his hair slightly in front of his eyes and walked up and knocked. He stood there for a moment and could hear Haruki and Akihiko yelling muffled things at each other, about who was getting the door. It managed to bring a slight smile to his face. Footsteps traveled closer and the door suddenly swung open. Haruki was standing there wearing the same old black t-shirt with a brown light jacket on. Plus the green sweats he always wore.

“Ah, Sato,” he smiled and let him in. “Akihiko didn’t say that you were coming over.”

“He didn’t tell me,” Akihiko grumbled and tossed his shirt back on.

“N-no sorry.”

Haruki assured him it was fine and invited him inside. He sat on the couch with his legs crossed and Mafuyu sat a bit of way away and rubbed his eyes. Akihiko raised his brow and looked at Haruki, who looked at him as well, and they both looked back to Mafuyu. It was quiet until they heard a slight sniffle come from Mafuyu and Haruki’s eyes widened.

“Sato?” He asked and moved over and rubbed his back. “Hey,” Haruki said and Akihiko glanced at his phone and sighed before coming over.

“Uechhi noticed you’re gone. He asked where you were.” Akihiko looked at Haruki. “Said his guitar strings broke as well.”

Mafuyu explained the situation and Akihiko couldn’t help but laugh. Haruki slapped him and Mafuyu stared at them both.

“I feel awful ‘cause he can’t do it now.”

Akihiko sat with Mafuyu for a moment while Haruki ran off to some other part of the house. He told him not to feel bad, and that by the text messages Uenoyama seemed upset about what happened. Aki wasn’t the best at comforting people and both of them knew that. But Mafuyu was a bit more gentle and soft than what they were used to, so they all accommodated.

Moments later Haruki walked back out. In his hand was a thing of brand new guitar strings. “I was saving them for his birthday, but here you go.” He handed them to Mafuyu and smiled, sitting back down across from them on the chair. He looked down at them and then to Haruki.

“A-are you sure Haru?”

“Of course!” He smiled and nodded. “He needs them, well it looks like you both need it now more than ever.”

Mafuyu wasn’t a very touchy-feely person with anyone besides Uenoyama. So when he got up and hugged Haruki, both of them were shocked. He smiled though and gently hugged Mafuyu back and chuckled.

“ ‘For it gets too dark, get on.”

“Oh uh right. Th - thank you, Haru.” Mafuyu said and headed out. He could hear them mention seeing him at practice tomorrow but he didn’t stop to listen.

Uenoyama had been sitting on his bed staring at his guitar. He felt awful, he wasn’t even mad anymore. He just felt awful for yelling at Mafuyu. He knew it wasn’t his fault, his strings were getting old anyway and he needed to soon replace them. It was just something he hadn’t done yet for the simple fact of between classes and practice he hadn’t had the time to go out and buy them.

When the door to their room opened, his head shot up instantly. He looked over and saw Mafuyu walk in and he immediately got up and ran over. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his shoulder muttering that he was sorry. Mafuyu wrapped his arms around him as well and smiled slightly. Uenoyama was shaky, but it was okay.

“Here,” Mafuyu said quietly and pulled the strings from his pocket. “Haru had them saved for your birthday, but said I could give them to you.”

Ue’s eyes watered again as he took them and he sighed. “I’m sorry I shouted at you. I didn’t mean it.”

“I know Ue,” Mafuyu said and kissed his cheek. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed :) you can find me on tumblr [@ritsukasato](https://ritsukasato.tumblr.com)


End file.
